Memories
by xXKemishaxChanXx
Summary: It was just a normal day for Sakura until the unbelievible happened.
1. A Perfect Day

**"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said happily. "Yes Naruto-Kun?" Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Um...since were done with missions, would you like to,...um you know..." Sakura noticed Naruto was blushing madly.**

**"Go on a date with me?" He said shyly rubing the back of his head. "Of course Naruto-Kun." Sakura said happily. "Really?" "Really." Sakura and Naruto headed down to the ramen shop. "Naruto?" "Yes Sakura-Chan?" She looked at the already setting sun.**

**"You know i'll always be there for you." Naruto bowed his head shyly. "I know Sakura-Chan," "No I mean i'll **_**always**_** be there." Naruto looked up to see the ramen shop exactly infront of him. "Well let's eat!" **

**Sakura and Naruto ate until it was dark."We should be getting home now." Said Naruto noticing the absense of people. "Ok Naruto let's go." She said smiling the smile Naruto fell in love with.**

**They stopped by Sakura's house first. "Goodnight Sakura-Chan!" "Goodnight Naruto." Naruto turned at the corner,Sakura felt that something wasn't right she just ignored the feeling**.


	2. The Feeling

"_Sakura_," "_Sakura_," The whispering awoke her, it was just her dream.She slightly heard talking outside her window, "_Who would do this?_" "_Well the blood's human, but no body_." "_The body has to be around somewhere! Right?_" "_I don't know, we have leaf ninja searching everywhere_." "_Well,..._" "_Well what?_" "_Who's the poor sap?_"

"_That's what we want to know._" Sakura hurriedly got dressed and went outside. The seen was gruesome,blood an the walls,a huge blood puddle,and a leaf headband. Two leaf ninja were standing at the seen, one was nelt down by the puddle. "Miss, im sorry this is a crime-"

"What the hell?!" they turned arounded to see Lady Tsunade looking disgusted of what she saw. "Lady Tsunade! yes this is what we found but no body." "I see,"She nelt down to examine the headband "No,...it can't be..." Sakura looked at the headband. Tears formed in her eyes. "Naruto..." The feeling she felt yesterday shot up through her body. "_Naruto,_"


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

"_Pain,Naruto_" which one hurt more? Both Sakura thought, "_Why_?" was the first answer that came

to her head. "_Why_? _Why him_?" She tried to fight back the tears, but that only made more.

Tsunade sadly looked up from the headband and turned to Sakura. The only words that came out

were,"Im sorry Sakura," Those words repeated in her head "_Sorry Sakura_." Shouting until she

couldn't take it anymore. "How do you know it's him?!" She uncontrolably shouted. "It's _his_ blood

Sakura." "_No_, No it can't be!" Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder."Sakura I know how

you feel, but it's life." Sakura stared into Tsunade's amber eyes. "_Life_?" Tsunade realized what

she had just said "Hell's better than life,but _life_?" Even the anger in Sakura's voice shook Tsunade

herself. "Sakura I knew that you _loved_ him." "_Loved him_." She knew? Of course she knew. _She_

was her sensei after all. Sakura turned away and ran, she ran to the forest and sat down and cried

until it hurt. "_Why does it hurt so much_?" "_I thought love felt wonderful_." Sakura watched the

sunset, like what Naruto did when Sasuke left. Tears and pain only brought that memory like the

others, like when she first met Naruto. She thought the girls would be crazy over him with his

charming smile and looks. So she went after the Uchiha, "_Wrong choices_." Always wrong choices.

She picked what she thought was right but it turned out to be the oposite. Even with Naruto. He

always got hurt, everytime. But now she chose the wrong choice again. Now Naruto was gone,

there was nothing that could bring him back. "_Nothing_." She got up and walked, walked all of her

problems away. Kiba and Shino were walking down the line of shops, they saw Sakura and they

already knew what happened. "Hey Sakura! Im sorry about Naruto." Kiba said trying to smile a

comfortable smile. "Shutup Kiba." "What im just trying to hel--" "No it's alright." Sakura said

interupting him. She walked off again, she heard Kiba in the background "Well he is _Naruto_."

Kiba was right he was Naruto. She found a note on her door it said:

**Sakura**

**I saw what happened, Naruto is alive.**

**It was a real fight,he tried to protect you**

**Sakura i know how much this means to you**

**I wont tell anyone, I promise. Just don't get hurt .**

**I didn't tell anyone but you.**

**Ino**

"_Naruto's alive_?" She knew what the rest of the note meant. Ino knew she was going to leave.

Sakura went inside and paked everything she needed. Tonight she _will_ get naruto back.

**By the way this is in Naruto Shippuden ok?**


End file.
